


Snowball's Chance

by spiralicious



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: allbingo, Hiking, Humor, M/M, Snow, Winterfest in July Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Sokka wants to show Zuko one of his favorite views. Zuko is tired of snow.





	Snowball's Chance

Unsurprisingly, snow was not one of Zuko's favorite things. It was pretty, he'd allow, but he'd had enough of it for one life time. He carefully blew tiny flames from his nose in annoyance at just sitting there, waiting. This had better be pretty spectacular. 

There was only one person who could have dragged him out there and said person had scouted on ahead to make sure the path was still clear. 

Zuko stomped around in circles to kill boredom. It didn't help and he was starting to lose feeling in his toes. 

Sokka decided to announce his return with a snowball to Zuko's face. Zuko tackled him. Sokka turned it around on him embarrassingly quickly. 

“Get off me.” Zuko shoved at him.

“I don't know. It's the first time we've been alone in days.” Sokka waggled his eyebrows at him.

“I am not having sex with you in the snow,” Zuko deadpanned. 

Sokka sighed and helped Zuko up. 

“Come on. It's this way,” Sokka sounded a little defeated and it was making Zuko feel guilty. 

The rest of the trip was technically short, but Zuko could see why Sokka had needed to scout ahead. The path was quite narrow and trees were dense here. The latest storm could have made it impassable. They trudged along quietly. The tenseness of it making each step seem like eons. 

But the view was everything Sokka had promised and more. They were overlooking a breathtaking gorge. Below them was an oasis in a desert of snow; a running river, mountains of trees with green poking through surrounding them. 

Maybe Sokka did deserve snow sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Winterfest in July Bingo 2019 at Allbingo on Dreamwidth. Prompt: snow


End file.
